Weapons
There are many different types of weapons and armor throughout the game. Weapons Weapons are used to improve attack stats. Equip heroes with weapons via the Hero menu. Armor Armor is used to improve defense stats. Equip heroes with armor via the Hero menu. Crafted Weapons & Armor Weapons and armor come in their raw form as loot drops from the battlefield. All weapons and armor gained from loot drop are at their base inherent ATK or DEF rating as listed in the charts below. Basic, unenchanted armor and weapons are what your lower tier heroes will be wearing. All weapons and armor drop with a random "stars" attribute ranging from one to six stars. The more stars, the more heavily the item can be enchanted and the more Divine slots it will have available for boosts. A top tier, 6 star item will have a max of 4 Divine slots. "E"? What the hell is "E"?? Items marked with a big red "E" in the upper right corner are currently Equipped by a hero. Alchemy Shop Both weapons and armor are "fused" in the Alchemy shop. This process enhances the base stats (either DEF or ATK) of an item and raises them. This is done by placing the item being enhanced in the center of the diagram by selecting it from the list above. Then fill up the spaces in the outer ring around the circle with other items. Up to 5 items can be used to enhance the item in the center at a time, and each item can take multiple rounds of infusion before being fully enchanted. Each item in the outer ring will add more or less experience to the center item depending on their value. This can take a LOT of items!!! However, items which have already been enchanted transfer their much higher XP values to a new item making recycling quite feasible and cost effective. Any single item can be enchanted up to its maximum number of stars. Thus a 3 star item can be more heavily enchanted than a 1 star item. Divine Shop The Divine Shop allows you to open new slots on an enchanted weapon. The more stars an item has and the more heavily it has been enchanted dictates the number of enhancement slots available on that item. By selecting an item from the list at the top, you can see how many enhancement slots that item has. Each item starts with one slot, and additional slots -- if available -- can be unlocked with a couple diamonds. Each slot can then be enhanced with a random enhancement by spending Divine Elixirs. Each Divine Elixir spent will generate a random enhancement that can then be slotted into an empty enhancement slot. If you wish to replace an enhancement already in a slot, simply delete the one that's there and slot in the new one. There are 5 categories of the relative strength of Enhancement ratings ranging in strength from A being a strong enhancement to D being the weakest, with a 5th category of S (Special?) being the highest, strongest rating. This level will be displayed to the right of the enhancement's name. Each higher level of enhancement has a drop rate rarer than the lower ones with S, of course, being the rarest of all with a drop rate of about 1%. Weapons List Weapons are found as loot drops on the battle map. Higher level items can be found on higher level battle grounds. All weapon loot drops can be used in crafting (see above). All Weapons TYPE refers to what class can use that weapon. LVL is the lowest level required to wield that weapon. ATK gives the base and unenhanced attack value of that weapon. XP is the crafting value of a base weapon when used to enhance another weapon. (This'll need extensive editing!) Armor List Armor used by every hero in the game. (list incomplete) NOTE: This has ALL changed with the crafting update. All Armor (This'll need extensive editing!) Old and obsolete information PLEASE NOTE: All information below this point is unverified and/or obsolete. All Heroes Infantry Weapons Spearman Weapons Cavalry Weapons Marksman Weapons Mage Weapons Armor List